The Truth Behind The Eyes
by Natalie-07
Summary: There's more to Jack then meets the eye. Beneath all the jewlery and coal ther's a broken heart from a sad childhood. What happens when Barbossa's sister Evangeline joins the crew? When Barbossa discovers Jacks sad childhood? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One: Meeting Evangeline

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Summary:** Beneath all that jewelry and coal there is a broken heart from a sad childhood. What happens when Barbossa and other crewmembers discover Jacks sad childhood? Will it remain a secret? What will happen when Barbossa's sister Evangeline joins the crew of her brother? Will it just cause more drama when Evangeline and Jack soon fall head over heels for each other? This story leads to and over protective brother, a troubled Jack. A crazy in love Evangeline and a very confused Will and Elizabeth.

**Note: This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so if anyone's out of character please tell me, I would really appreciate it:) The first chapter might be a little boring, but don't worry as the story gets bigger it gets better! Hope you like it and don't forget to review:) Oh, and almost forgot to mention: this takes place sometime during the curse of the black pearl.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Evangeline Barbossa**

Jack took in a breath of the fresh salty Caribbean air. The sun was setting over the horizon, the birds were singing a lovely tune, and the best part was that Jack had a fresh cart of well-made rum downstairs in his cabin. Jack let his hands roam free of the railing that they was resting on. He stepped off of the deck completely and left in search of his cabin. When he found his destination he kneeled down beside the cart and ripped the top cover with his own bare hands. He smiled a devilish smile then he grabbed the first full bottle that was still shinning. Judging that it has never been used before and that it's new, Jack had half expected it to taste ten times better then his usual.

Just then as he was about to take a swift of his rum, a knock on the door interrupted him. Jack stood up and hid the cart of rum with a mocha colored blanket. (The rum was his little secret.)

"Come in." said Jack as he sat down in the chair by his desk.

William Turner proudly stepped in the room. He was half sad and half confused at the same time.

"What can I do for you William?" asked Jack.

"I would like to know your plan." Said Will.

"My plan?"

"Yes. The plan that's supposedly going to get Elizabeth off of the black pearl."

"Ah, that plan." Jack rose from his chair and walked over to Will in a drunken manor. " You see William, Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't do plans. At least I don't finish the plans. Savvy?"

Will just looked at him with a confused expression.

"I guess not." Said Jack. " You see, I will plan out the start of the plan which of course the other crew members will already be aware of, so therefore there's no charts and long discussions. Because that just concludes to time wasted."

"How does gathering up a suitable and responsible plan conclude to time wasted?"

"Because, then if the plan does not go according to plan, everybody ends up miserable. They don't know what to do next. But, if you do it my way, then it will be simpler and all everybody has to do is follow three simple rules. They're easy to remember and there's lots of ways to do them."

"What are the three simple rules?"

" Who, where and when."

"…I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Who stands for Elizabeth. Where stands for the black pearl and when stands for whenever we get there, savvy?"

Will didn't have time to answer as Jack quickly grabbed his bottle of rum and left the cabin.

**Later on around the middle of the night…**

Jack lay in his dirt filled bed with his eyes closed. He was in a deep sleep when he heard a thrashing and a clashing from above the deck. His eyes lifted up slightly but he soon decided that it was probably just some of the crewmembers walking around or something. So he fell back into his deep sleep. About five minutes later Jack awoke, only to find a beautiful girl looking down at him.

She had long wavy chocolate brown locks, tanned skin, and she looked at him with the most beautiful crystal blue eyes. Jack stood up fully and got out of bed.

"I'm gonna make this easy for us love." Said Jack. "Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" He continued sternly.

Jack's expression softened as the girls warm soft face turned into a scared and sorry one. Her eyes started to water and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry." Stuttered the girl. "I…I should be going."

The girl turned around immediately but couldn't make it to the door as Jack and grabbed her arm, to pull her back.

"What's your name love?" asked Jack in a soft voice.

He didn't know who she was or why she's here, heck he didn't even know how she got here. But he does know one thing. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. And that's actually a big deal for Jack. Usually he sees girls as pretty, good looking or charming. But never once did he think a girl was beautiful. Not good looking not charming…just…beautiful.

"…My name is Evangeline Barbossa. And I'm hear against my brothers wishes."

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's short but I promise that next chapter will be longer! Next chapter will basically be Evangeline's POV on how she got there, why she's there you know stuff like that. I hoped you guys like it even though it was short and please review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: The Plot Begins

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! It's just that since we've only got like 10 or so days left of school we've been getting a lot of 'last minute' tests, projects and stuff for our final report cards. So I've been really busy lately. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Plot Begins**

_What did she mean by her brothers wishes? Who's her brother?_ Wondered Jack. He was going over in his head about that statement that she had just made.

"Wait a minute…" started Jack just above a whisper. "Who's your brother?"

Evangeline opened her mouth to answer but got interrupted by a large pounding on the door, which soon led to one of Jack's crewmembers gushing in with a pool of blood. Somebody from Evangeline's crew must have killed him.

Evangeline looked at the now dead crewmember and then looked at Jack apologetically. Evangeline's eyes started to water as she saw Jack's shocked face as he stared at the dead member of his crew.

"I'm so sorry Jack…." Sobbed Evangeline.

Once Jack gained his composer he looked up at her with a now casual face.

"It's okay love. You didn't do anything and I didn't like him that much anyways." Said Jack grinning.

Evangeline's sobbing stopped as they heard more crossed-crew members fighting down the flight of staires, which led to Jack's cabin. When the noises started to get closer and closer Jack's brain took immediate action. He quickly ran over and closed the door, locking it with one of his swords.

Jack pulled on her arm and pushed her down under his desk with him for a safe place to hid. Just incase they did manage to get through. Also, Jack had his pistol and another sword with him for even more protection. Nobody would ever realize this due to Jack's lack of care and his high points in clumsiness, but he was actually was quite organized. There was never one time in his life where he didn't have a pistol or a sword with him.

"Want to tell me why you're here love?" asked Jack only slightly above a whisper so that nobody could here them

Evangeline hesitated before speaking. But, she soon realized that he had to find out sometime. So why not tell him now?

"Well, it all started when…"

**Flashback **

**Evangeline Barbossa rinsed the dirt filled water out of her mocha colored rag, and she soon placed it in a bucket of fresh water and started to scrub her arms up and down to clean the dirt off of them. She made sure that she was in a dark alley with no one else before she decided to do this though. She never liked bathing in front of people. Especially in Tortuga, where guys are desperate and girls are horney.**

**She took off her black vest and her dirt stained white men's shirt (which was to big for her tiny figure by the way) and she started to rinse and scrub the rage all over her chest, her stomach and she _tried_ to reach her back. She took of her black hat and dunked her head into the bucket of water. She poured fresh white vinegar over on tope of her hair and rinsed the smell out. The she grabbed her rage once more and finished rinsing and cleaning the rest of her body. Once she was dry and in her clothes she left to empty the bucket and to get fresh firewood to cook her supper with. As she was cautiously walking down the dangerous streets of Tortuga she bumped into a familiar face. A familiar face with a beard and rusted teeth.**

**"Nice to see you again Evangeline." Said Hector Barbossa as he ran into his beloved little sister. " And how may be my little sister? Huh?"**

**Evangeline rolled her eyes and placed the bucket on the ground besides her.**

**"I'm not little." Said Evangeline.**

**"If you weren't little then why may be they call you me little sister?"**

**"Just because I'm a year younger then you that doesn't make me little. And you know that very well. _Big _brother."**

**Barbossa smirked at his sister's sarcastic comments. She's always been able to shoot back a good combat ever since she was little.**

**"What are you doing here Evi?" asked Hector. Every one who knew her well, always called her Evi, it was short for Evangeline. When people call her by her nickname it means that she trusts them. Even though her and her brother often get in fights, that doesn't mean that she doesn't trust him. At this point in time, Hector was the only person she trusts. Therefore he's the only person that uses her nickname.**

**"About a week ago. My crew and ship got destroyed in a fight with the East India Trading Company. I was the only one to survive. I ended up washed up on Tortuga. Since I have no ship and no crew, I thought that it was best to remain here. At least for a little while." Explained Evangeline.**

**"Then I'm guessing you'll be needing a place to stay then Evi?"**

**"Aye."**

**"Come aboard me ship won't you? Were setting sail to visit and old friend."**

**End Of Flashback**

"…Once we got here, my brothers crew proposed a fight. Your crew immediately agreed to the proposal, without even asking their captain. I came down here to escape from the fight. I opened up this door thinking that no one was here. I found you. Then that soon leads to here." Finished Evangeline.

A few seconds later when Jack registered what she had just said he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, that explains a lot." Said Jack half to himself. "So…Hector Barbossa is your brother love?"

"Aye."

"Well then, we can quickly see who got all the looks in the family Evangeline." Said Jack as he placed a soft kiss on her hand, causing Evangeline to blush and giggle slightly.

"Please…call me Evi."

* * *

**There's chapter four! I was actually surprised to not get more reviews for this, so I'm hoping to at least get three or four for this chapter or I might not update. Don't get me wrong, I like writing the story. But I don't want to write something if nobody's reading it. So please review!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three: The Sad Past

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: okay, so here's chapter three! Hope you like it and please review! I'm tired of writing this story and not getting any reviews!! I don't mean to be harsh, but seriously people! It takes like 30 seconds of your time!!!!! Amway's…hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Sad Past**

****

"What shall we do now captain?" asked one of the members of Barbossa's crew. They fought almost everyone. Only three survived. The three was Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs. Barbossa had brought Elizabeth back from his crew and threw her into Will's arms once more. He's had enough of her.

Without answering his crewmember Barbossa turned to face the threesome. They were hunched down on there feet with individual knives held up by their throats. Barbossa turned to face Elizabeth. He always liked torturing girls.

"Where be Jack, Elizabeth?" asked Barbossa.

"It's miss Swann to you."

Barbossa pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth. The end of the pistol was brushing against the soft skin on her forehead as she painted furiously. Her heart was beating a million races and her skin was covered with shivers.

"I'm only asking once more…_Miss Swann_." Teased Barbossa.

"And if I decline?" questioned Elizabeth.

Barbossa was about to open his mouth but soon got interrupted by the voice of Pintel.

"If you don't mind me questioning captain. But where's Evangeline?" asked Pintel.

_Where is Evangeline?_ Questioned Barbossa in his mind. He got so caught up in the fight that he had completely forgotten about his sister.

"Where _is_ she?" Questioned Barbossa more to himself then to the rest of the crew. "Search the deck mates, don't stop moving your scrawny muscles until you find my sister! Pintel, Ragettie….watch them." Ordered Barbossa.

He left in search of his sister below deck while Pintel and Regettie were stuck with watching the few castaways.

**Below Deck…**

"Evi it is then." Said Jack as Evangeline asked him politely to call her by her nickname.

"So, what about you Jack?" asked Evangeline.

"What about me?"

"Why is my brother so _thrilled_ to have you in his presence?" She said as her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Jack and her laughed at that one.

"Believe it or not love. I used to be the captain of the black pearl."

"Really? And why did that end?"

"Well it all started when…"

As Jack was about to amaze her with his exiting adventure, he soon got interrupted by the door thrashing open with a loud noise. Jack and Evangeline proceeded to get up from under the desk and when they saw who it was their jaws dropped to the floor.

There stood Hector Barbossa in the door way amazed that her and Jack were in the same room.

"How nice to see you again Hector!" said Jack trying to seem thrilled.

"Evi? What are you doing here?" asked Barbossa completely ignoring Jack.

"I'm sorry Hector. I-I came down to get away from the fight and I accidentally ran into the Jack." Explained his troubled sister.

"And does accidentally consist of sitting under a desk talking."

When there was complete silence from the two, Barbossa took that as a sign to change the subject. "…Come Jack, I believe we have some things to discuss."

Barbossa pulled Jack's shirt and pushed him up onto the deck with Evangeline following close behind them.

"Listen up!" ordered Barbossa as the ship turned into complete silence. "Grab the three including Jack and Evi and throw them into the cellar."

As the crew started to pulled the five away Evangeline turned around trying to escape from the mans grasp. "Why are you taking me away?" screamed Evangeline to her brother.

"I need you to find some information for me Evi. Don't worry. I've got it all planned out."

**Back on the black pearl: The Cellars**

Elizabeth and Will were placed in a cellar together, and it was located on the opposite side of the room. Gibbs was located near Elizabeth and Will, while Evangeline and Jack were together in the same cell; but they were completely disconnected from the other group.

"Jack…can I asked you something?" Asked Evangeline as a flashback entered her mind.

**Flashback:**

**As Elizabeth, Will, Jack and Gibbs were placed in their cellars; Evangeline was guided towards her brother's cabin. Which was also referred to 'office.'**

**"Why am I here Hector? No lies." Demanded Evangeline as she sat across from her brother.**

**Barbossa took a bite out of his green apple as he placed his two feet up on the desk. "You're here…because I need some answeres."**

**"Answeres from who?"**

**"From Jack."**

**"Jack…"**

**"Aye. You see Evi…me and the crew have known Jack for a long time. But what we actually know about him…is a small black dot. We need more information more stories on his past."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I want to know the man…before I drop him out into the sea."**

**"You are despicable you know that?"**

**"Aye. That's why dad always like me better."**

**Evangeline frowned as tears formed in her eyes. He was right. Dad always did like _him _better.**

**"Why are you telling me this?" asked Evangeline after a while.**

**"Because I'm going to throw you into his cellar, far from the other's, so that you can get the information out of him. You're going to tell me. And so on and so forth."**

**Her brother said this so casually that it made her sick.**

**"And what's in it for me?"**

**Barbossa grinned.**

**"Eighty perfectly polished shillings." Barbossa paused to look at the dropped jaw of his sister. "So…do we have and agreement Evi?"**

**"…Aye."**

**End Of Flashback**

****

"You just did." Answered Jack to Evangeline's question.

She signed with a smile as Jack smirked. " I meant besides that Jack!"

"Go ahead."

Evangeline took in a deep sign. She never liked asking people personnel questions. "Tell me about your past."

"That's not exactly a question. What do you want to know?"

"You know…just your life. As a child, growing up."

"Oh…that past." Jack took in a deep sign. "Well…it all started when…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGNER!!!! Sorry about that, but don't worry I might post a new chapter tonight. In case your wondering why I posted this one so early it's because I've still got like an half an hour before I need to go to school and I'm bored so I decided to do this!!! Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four: First Tears Shed

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long!!!!! But no worries I can ensure you that this chapter will be good! And since summer is coming, I'll have more time to update:) So, please review, because I haven't been getting a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: First Tears Shed**

Evangeline had just asked Jack about his past. She didn't think that he would have agreed, judging that they have only known each other for about what, an hour now? But during that hour Evangeline as discovered that Jack is a man of different personalities. One: He's a daring and adventurous man. She could tell by the past stories that she had heard a while back even before she had meant him. Two: He's not afraid to tell stories about him. And three: He cares a lot about his looks. She could tell that by just looking at the numerous beads and trinkets in his hair and also by the very unique clothes that he wears. Not saying that it's a bad thing to care about your looks…Jack certainly pulled it off….

"Well it all started when…" begin Jack " When I was born, to be exact. I was born on a ship. It was called the silver crescent. Quite a beautiful ship actually. Until that day I turned 8 years old…"

"What happened when you were 8 years old?" asked Evangeline.

Jack looked down at the floor; you could tell that he was becoming a little depressed. "…I got in my very first sword fight love. Of course, I wasn't afraid judging that my dad had been teaching me since I was four. I ended up surviving, but….my mom didn't."

Evangeline looked up at Jack apologetically. She truly did feel sorry about bringing up such a sad conversation, especially for money. _Especially_ for her brother. But she decided to continue. It would all be worth it in the end. At least she hopes it will be.

"What happened to your dad?" She asked

"He survived. But we ended up separated."

"…How?"

"…The captain of the ship that was attacking us didn't really like him all that much. He was going to kill me if he didn't hand over this jewel or something I don't know, I don't remember _everything_. But it was something along those lines. Anyways, my dad denied of course, he risked my life to save a…jewel…he ran off of the boat and dove into the ocean. I've only ever seen him once again."

"…I'm sorry that I brought this up Jack…I shou…" Started Evangeline but was soon interrupted by Jack.

"Evi…its okay love. I can't blame a girl for being a 'lil curious now can I?"

Evangeline smiled slightly. "…Thank you Jack." She said only slightly above a whisper. "…Can I ask you one more thing?"

Jack nodded. "…How did you know that your mother was dead?" She asked.

"I didn't love. I thought that she had drifted off into see with my dad. But apparently when I spoke to him not to long ago…I asked him how mom was, and he…

"Told you that she was dead?" continued Evangeline.

"Exactly love."

"…I find it strange that you're willing to open up your heart to somebody you've only just meant Jack."

"Well, it's not every day that the person you've only just meant happens to be the most beautiful girl he's ever meant Evi." _Did I just say that out loud? _Wondered Jack. He had never once told a girl that he thought that she was beautiful. Well, he has but only because he wanted to…well…you know…sleep with her.

Evangeline turned a deep shade of red. Lots of guys had said stuff like that to her. But it was only because they wanted to have her. She would usually slap them across the face and leave. But, coming from Jack Sparrow…she feels like she's in heaven.

Evangeline leaned in closer and closer. Her and Jack lips were only about half a centimeter away when Barbossa came busting through the door that leads to their cell. Evangeline and Jack broke apart so quick that you would have thought that they were racing to se who could go the fastest.

Barbossa took a key put of his pocket and opened up the cell door. "Nice to see you again Jack." He said as Jack and Evangeline stood up and walked towards the now open cell door.

"Nice to see you again to Hector."

Barbossa frowned. He's always hated when Jack called him by his first name. "Come on Evi…I'm letting 'ya go."

Evangeline walked out and just as Jack was about to step out the rough hand of Barbossa stopped him. "I said Evi…not Jack."

Now it was Jack's turn to frown. "Well that's not fair."

"Tomorrow Jack."

Barbossa was about to leave when he realized that his dearly beloved sister was not following him. Instead she was staring at Jack through the bars of the cell. Her two hands to tangled in between the rusted bars as were Jack's and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." Said Jack.

"Only for a few minutes. My brother's going to throw you off deck Jack." Said Evi trying to hold back tears but it was no use, one single tear managed to slide it's way down her cheek.

Jack took one of his hands off the bar and used it to wipe a tear away from her cheek. With his hand still cupping her cheek he said: "You sure do cry a lot Evi."

Barbossa's head shot up in a rush. _Evi?_ He asked in his head. He was the only one who she trusted. Therefore he should be the only one who used her nickname. Why was Jack using it? She couldn't possibly trust him…then again…why was she crying over him? No…

"We need to go…_Evangeline._" Said Barbossa. He pulled out a rough hand and grabbed her arm with it as he pulled her up the stairs and onto the deck.

* * *

**So how was it? Just so that no one is confused this is sort of a mix between the first movie and the third. Because they were trying to free Elizabeth from the Black Pearl (First movie.) And Jack and Captain Teague met up while the pirates where having the meeting and he showed him the head of his mother. (Third movie.) So, I sort of mixed those two parts there just to let everyone know that. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter and I hope you guys have a great summer!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five: Heating Up

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: So, here's chapter five, hope you like it and thanks to –x-Kristy-x- for reviewing my story along the way:) That's about it…so, Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Heating Up**

Barbossa threw Evangeline into his cabin with a fierce look on his face. As soon as she was in he slammed the door leaving Evangeline a little scared.

"What was that all about?" asked Barbossa as he turned to face his little sister.

"What was what about?" She asked. She really _didn't_ know what he was talking about.

"You know well what I'm talking about, sis."

"If I did then I wouldn't be asking!"

Barbossa took in a deep sign. She was right. "Why were you and Jack so…close? And why did he call you by your nickname?"

"First of all me and Jack are not 'close' we just trust each other that's all. And I asked him to call me by my nickname. Why does that even concern you?"

"Because…because you're my sister Evi, and I don't want you to get involved with a guy like Jack."

"What's a guy like Jack?" She asked, not really understanding where he was getting at. I mean, how could he say _a guy like Jack_ when him and Jack are very much alike in a lot of ways?

"He sleeps with girls then leaves them, Evi." _Oh…_She thought. Maybe they have some differences. Evangeline would be surprised if her brother ever had a girlfriend.

"What makes you think that I would ever do that to him?" she asked. She decided that it would be for the best if she let out the part where they would have kissed if he hadn't walked in on them.

"…So what did you get out of him?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well, he was born on a ship called the silver crescent, his mother is dead, he got in his very first sword fight when he was only 8 years old, and he meant up with his father not to long ago."

"Who's his father?"

"I don't know yet. But I could ask him if you want me to." She said. She wouldn't tell him but, she only said this to make up and excuse to go see him again.

"Very well. Just make is slow. I don't want him to know what where up to."

Evangeline nodded as she made her way towards the cellars once more. As she reached Jack's cell she found him sitting on the ground against the bars with his hat over his eyes. He must have been trying to sleep.

"Jack?" asked Evangeline as she leaned up against the bars.

Jack's head shot up and he placed his hat back on his head. He walked over to her and faced her on the other side of the bars. "What brings you here love?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"My brother went to bed, and there was one more question that I need to ask you. I was wondering if you could answer it for me?" she lied.

"Of course love."

A slight smile spread across her face. "What was your father's name Jack?" Jack's lips formed a frown as she asked him that question. He didn't really want a lot of people to know who his father was.

"His name is…Captain Teague Sparrow. Keeper of the code. You may have heard of him before."

Evangeline eyes widened in amazement. She never knew that Teague was Jack's father. Maybe that's because he never told anyone his last name.

"Jack…I never knew…"

"No need to apologize love." Said Jack once again cutting her off.

Evangeline couldn't take this anymore. She felt terrible for asking Jack all of these questions. There must be a way that she could repay him. "I'm sorry for asking you all of these questions Jack. If there's a way I could repay you?" She asked.

"Well…you could get me out of this cellar…at least for the night." He said.

She could do that. It's not like she was letting him free off of the boat; all she was doing was getting him out of the cellar for the night. No big deal. So she grabbed the key off of the hook on the wall and unlocked his cellar. Once it was unlocked Jack walked out and faced Evangeline.

"Now…is there a way that I could repay you love?" asked Jack with a smirk on his face. She knew what he meant.

"I don't know. What's on your mind…captain." She said in the most seductive voice that she could muster as she leaned her body slightly closer to him.

Jack grinned as he moved forward also, so that now their bodies were brushing up against each other's. Jack lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with it. Then he moved forward and brushed his lips over hers. Evangeline soon returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jack moved his tongue over her lip and asked for entrance. She let him in of course. Evangeline moaned with pleasure. He was definitely the best kisser that she's ever experienced. After about a minute of this Jack's hands roamed to where the buttons were on her shirt. He undid one, and then Evangeline soon noticed what he was doing and she broke the kiss.

"Jack Sparrow!" she said in a playful voice.

"What?" he asked, not quite sure as to what he did wrong.

She moved closer so that her lips were by his ear and she whispered "Not here." Evangeline grabbed his hand and started to pull him forward. Once they reached her cabin (without being seen) she shut the door in a hurry and turned to face Jack once more. Without one word they crashed their lips together once more in a deep and passionate kiss. Jack started to un-button her shirt as they were still kissing. But, when he was only half way down Barbossa came through the door.

"Evi, I was just looking for ya'…" started Barbossa but quickly stopped as he saw the scene.

Jack and Evangeline broke apart as quickly as they could, but it was too late. He had already seen. Evangeline buttoned up her shirt in a hurry and gave her brother an innocent look. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like this chapter? Just writing this gave me a headache cuz I just got back from the fair, and let me just say one thing: There were a lot of up side down rides!!!! LOL:) Anyways. Hope you liked it and please review!!!!!!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	6. Chapter Six: Jumping Overboard

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Okay so here's chapter six, hope you like it:) Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope to get twice as many for this one! Hope you like it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Jumping Overboard **

Evangeline and Jack broke apart quickly at the sound of Barbossa's voice. Evangeline had a look of shocked, terror and possibly a little scared writing all over her face. Jack on the other hand, had a face full of disappointment that he didn't get to finish what they were doing and maybe just a little bit shocked. Other then that he was rather calm!

"Jack…what you be doing to me sister?" asked Barbossa although he already knew what they were about to do.

"The truth?" asked Jack. When Barbossa nodded Jack took that as a sign to continue. "Well, I was basically planning on ravishing her until she moans me name so loud that all throughout China hears, savvy?" said Jack as he walked towards him in a drunken manor.

Barbossa's lips formed into a scowl. And then he quickly lifted up his strong hand and smacked Jack right across the face. Which only caused Evangeline to scream Jack's name out. She looked at her brother with a mean glare as Jack promptly stated "Funny. I don't think that I've ever got slapped by a guy before."

"Hector Barbossa what is wrong with you?" yelled Evangeline as she came forward and gave him a nasty slap across his face.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" he shot back.

"Nothing's wrong with me. How dare you!"

"If nothing's wrong with you then why is Jack out of his cellar? Huh?"

"I owed him."

"Owed him? Owed him what? To let him out or to bed him?"

That was just about what ended this conversation for Evangeline. She shot him and evil glare and managed to growl two words through her teeth. "Grow up." Then she left the cabin while slamming the door on the way out.

"I thought that you were the older one?" asked a dumfounded Jack.

Barbossa rolled his eyes at the former captain and grabbed him by the collar to pull him up on deck. Once they arrived on deck Barbossa yelled out his orders.

"Stop what 'yer doing men and prepare for the killing of Jack Sparrow!" barked Barbossa.

All of the men laughed with glory as Jack placed a confused look on his face.

"Killing? You never said anything about a killing." Said Jack as the men placed him on the railing of the ship.

Evangeline stepped out of the crowd to protest. "Hector! You've told me that you were just going to throw him off shore, not kill him!" she protested.

"Aye, I did. But are you forgetting that there not being any islands this time for good 'ol Jack to land on." He said while laughing, which just caused the rest of the crew to burst out in laughter as well.

"So Jack." Continued Barbossa. "Any last words to say?"

Usually this was Jack's turn to say something witty and confusing, but his chocolate brown eyes fell on a certain brunette that he needs to say some words to.

"Can I say them alone?" asked Jack as he immediately becoming serious.

Barbossa didn't care anymore what he did to his sister, as long as he knew that he'd be dead in a matter of hours.

"Very well, but hurry."

Jack jumped off of the end of the ship and made his way towards Evangeline and out of the crowd.

"Well…" started Evangeline.

"Well…" continued Jack. "It's been nice knowing 'ya for the time being love. I just wished that we would have had more time to get to know each other."

"Yea…me too. But it's been nice knowing you so far."

"Likewise."

Jack leaned in and slowly captured his lips in hers. It was only a soft gentle five second long kiss, but it said everything. When they parted two very strong mean pulled Jack away and back on to the railing. But before they pushed him off Jack had a few words to say.

"I could have loved 'ya Evi." Said Jack as he got pushed into the depths of the ocean.

"JACK!!!" She yelled as she looked down from the railing to where Jack and landed. What did he mean when he said I could have loved you? Wondered Evangeline over and over again. Maybe he meant that if he wouldn't be dying right now then they could have got to know each other more, and that he _would_ have falling in love with her.

One things for sure, and it's that she's not just going to sit around for the rest of her life and crying over a mistake she made. So she did what any other crazy girl in love would do. She stepped up on onto the railing and was about to jump in.

"He's not worth it Evi!" yelled Barbossa over the astonished eyes of the crewmembers who had absolutely know clue as to what was going on.

"You're not worth it Hector!" sobbed and yelled Evangeline and the same time. And right after that, was when Evangeline Marie Barbossa dove into the ocean after the one and only, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Please review I would really appreciate it, and don't worry there's still about five or so chapters to go:) And remember: More the reviews the quicker the updates!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Island

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Okay, so here's chapter seven, I hope everyone enjoys it. Just to for-worn you guys, there will be some 'lemon' in this chapter, if you guys don't like reading that kind of stuff then don't. But, if you don't then I just wanted to let you know because it will be a big part in this story:) Please review, and thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Island**

**Jack's POV**

Jack was lifted up onto the edge of the ship. But before they could push him off he managed to say a few last words. "I could have loved 'ye Evi." He said. And then, to his surprise they pushed him off of the ship. He didn't have time to scream. All he remembers is him falling and hearing Evangeline shout out his name. And then he was smacked head first into the ocean.

For a second or two everything seemed to black out, but he soon regained consciousness before his body ran out of breath. He swam up to the surface and heard a small splash not to far from here. He decided to ignore it and keep swimming a little bit forward, so that the ship doesn't run him over.

**Normal POV**

Jack and Evangeline swam further away from the ship. Once they were a good distance away, Evangeline's crystal blue eyes searched in hope of a tiny patch of land that she could rest on. She's never been a good swimmer. The farthest that she's ever swan was probably a 30 second distance. Which by now was already used up.

Evangeline's feet kicked up and her arms flailed around as hard as they could but she just couldn't seem to keep her body up. Now, her body was under water and back up, then under then back up and then under.

She tried to push herself up with her feet and arms but she has never had proper training to swim. _What was I thinking?_ Questioned Evangeline in her mind. I mean, Jack hasn't even noticed her yet and she's already drowning!

* * *

Jack head popped up from the water he was swimming in as he heard loud splashes from not to far away. Jack immediately took action, and he dove underwater towards the commotion.

He swam further and further and was shocked to see none other then Evangeline Barbossa drowning right before his eyes.

He swam further and grabbed the tiny figure in his arms and swam up to the surface. Once they reached the surface Jack and Evangeline grasped for air not letting any air miss their mouths.

"What were you thinking Evi?" asked Jack to the girl still in his arms.

"I came after you." She said.

"Did you know that you couldn't swim?"

She nodded. "I did. I wasn't thinking at the moment."

"What were 'ye thinking about, love?"

"…You." She said in a soft voice.

Jack leaned in to kiss her but stopped half way there because he saw something behind her shoulders.

"What is it Jack?' asked Evangeline as she noticed that he froze.

"An island! Hurry, get on me back, we've found land!" said Jack more exited then ever

She hoped onto his back as he swam under water and towards the unknown island.

After about 10 minutes, they reached the island and Jack and Evangeline immediately collapsed on the sandy beach.

"You okay, love?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine. What do we do now?" responded Evangeline.

Jack thought about it for a moment but decided to answer with a simple: "…Wait."

**Nighttime…**

Evangeline and Jack roared with laughter as they skipped around the fire that they had made. No they were not drunk (there was no way to get drunk) they were just having a great time. They were talking, laughing, dancing, what more could they want? Well…Jack _would_ have liked some rum, but besides that.

"Jack!!!!!" screeched Evangeline as her and Jack tumbled onto the sand.

"Do 'ye know what I like about 'ye Evi?" asked Jack.

"What?"

"You make me laugh, without a single drop of rum."

Evangeline giggled as Jack placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Do you know what I like about you Jack?" asked Evangeline.

"What, love?"

"Your mysterious." She said in a soft voice as she came closer and closer to his lips.

Once there lips met, Jack's hands immediately snaked through her shirt and undid it. He was really desperate to finish what they never got to finish.

Evangeline felt Jack's tongue moved slowly over her bottom lip as her shirt came fully off. She let him in, and now their tongues were battling with each other in a tender and full of passion kiss. She moved forward, so that now she was on top of Jack. But that soon changed as he flipped her over so that he was now on top of her.

Jack let go of her lips and made his way towards her bare neck. He started to trail kisses down her neck, her chest and he was now on her stomach. Evangeline moaned as his tongue expertly traced patterns on her bare stomach.

His lips moved up towards hers again and they begin to kiss once more. Evangeline took her hands and unbuttoned Jack's vest and blouse; they were now lying on the ground with her shirt.

Tender moments passed and Jack was now nudged between Evangeline's bare necked legs also naked.

"Are you ready love?" asked Jack in a soothing voice.

When she nodded Jack slowly moved inside of her. At first it hurt a little bit, but once the pain was gone, it felt like something amazing that she's never felt before.

When he went in deeper Evangeline couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed out his name in pleasure as loud as she could and when he came out of her she threw her head back and took in a deep sign.

They were now laying side by side on the sand painting for breathe. This was definitely the best night of Evangeline's life.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was anyone out of character? I personally didn't think that this chapter was that good, but trust me the next one will be really good!!! So, please review and I hope everyone liked it anyways.**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	8. Chapter Eight: Isle De Muerta

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: I told you that this was going to be a good chapter so I'll try to make it the best as I can, but if it isn't as good as you hoped then it's okay, as long as you review!! Hope you like chapter eight and please review!!!! Also, I just wanted to tell everyone (this may be a rumor I'm not sure) that I was on google and I typed in POTC 4 and their was this hole page saying that the producers are thinking about making a number four and that their not quite sure yet, but there minds are edging towards making it almost completely Jack centric. And, just basically showing him going after the fountain of youth. I don't know about you guys but I really want that to happen! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Isle De Muerta**

Elizabeth, Will and Gibbs were in the cellar for almost a full day now. They were surprised that nobody had come down to feed them. Usually people holding prisoners captive give them a glass of water and two bowls of soup each day. Elizabeth wouldn't tell anyone but she thinks that something bad is happening. Just a few hours ago she could have sworn that she heard a guy and a girl kissing not to far from here. And then she heard a splashing, and lots of yelling. Gibbs was fast asleep and unaware of all of the commotion, and Will seemed to be rummaging around the cellar looking for an escape opportunity. But Elizabeth…she was listening.

Elizabeth was half glad that the cellar wasn't pitch dark, or she would have been more frightened then she already was. There was a small window with bars drawn across it, which was located a few centimeters above the water. Which wasn't good because every time they'd hit a wave, it would come crashing down into the ship. And if it was there so that the prisoners could have some sun and not go completely insane then that wasn't working either. Judging that the weather today was dark, foggy and misty. (As it usually is.)

Will jiggled on the bars from the window a bit and then turned his head towards Elizabeth's.

"I think I've found a way out." He said.

Elizabeth's head shot up. "How?" she said as she stood to her feet.

"If I can take off these bars, then we can swim out, find Jack and come back to get Gibbs."

Elizabeth nodded although her body was saying 'yes get me out of this misery' her brain was saying 'You make it sound more simpler then it actually is.' But she decided to do it anyways.

Will grabbed a dirty beige cloth that was found on the floor, and started to pull and tug on one of the bars. The bars were rusty and wet, that's why he grabbed the cloth, to get a better grip on the mettle.

One of the bars started to loosen up and he let go of the cloth and started to un-screw the hinges that were holding them together with his bare-hands.

After moments passed and the bars were gone, Will motioned for Elizabeth to come forward.

Elizabeth's hands grabbed a hold of the bottom of the opening and she placed her foot on the wall to boost herself up as Will's hand slightly lifted her by her waist. She crawled through and landed with a splash.

Will, looked back to check if everything was in place. Gibbs still asleep? _Check._ Crewmembers still on deck? _Check._ Everything seemed fine to him, so her lifted him self up and landed into the ocean as well as he and Elizabeth started to swim further and further away.

Right now their biggest concern was to search for a patch of land to rest on, and then they were figure out a way to get Jack and such.

* * *

Evangeline Barbossa yawned, and slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in Jack's arms. (Don't worry there dressed!) Jack's eyes slowly woke up also as he saw the beauty once again looking down at him.

"Good morning love." Said Jack as he placed a small 2-second kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." Replied Evangeline. "Last night was great." She continued.

Jack was about to respond when loud splashing noises coming towards them interrupted him. Jack rose to his feet and lifted Evangeline up to hers and he was shocked to find non-other then Will and Elizabeth.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Will as he came out of the ocean, soaked with water.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Shot back Jack.

"We escaped from the cellars. We thought that you were still on the ship." Replied Elizabeth.

"If you thought that I was still on the ship then why are you here and not there trying to save me and Gibbs." Said Jack with a grin on his face.

"We came here to rest and to devise a plan to rescue you all. I believe now it's your turn to tell us why _you're_ here."

"They threw me and her off."

"Who is she?" asked Elizabeth. She didn't mean to be rude or anything, she just wasn't familiar with her face that's all.

"This is Evangeline Barbossa. She's Barbossa's sister and me girl, so if 'ye touch her you're dead. Savvy?" Said Jack all in one breath.

"Is Barbossa fine with that?" asked Will.

"No and that's probably one of the reasons why he threw me off of the ship…huh." While Jack was deep in thought Evangeline decided to talk to Elizabeth about something.

"It's Elizabeth right?" asked Evangeline.

"Yes, why?" she responded.

"Well, I know that I don't know you much but since you're the only other girl here…can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely."

"Well…is it normal to fell…sick, after you and a guy have, you know had…"

"Oh…well no, not in most cases. Basically when you fell sick it's because you're pregnant, why?"

Evangeline's eyes widened with shock. "P-pregnant?" she stuttered.

Elizabeth suddenly caught on as to why she was asking. Her and Jack must have done it, and she was wondering if it was normal to fell sick afterwards.

"But…" continued Elizabeth trying to cheer the girl up. "It could be for other reasons. Like…maybe your sick because of the ocean and the beach, or the heat."

Evangeline's face suddenly turned slightly calmer, she was probably right. After all, they did only do it once; it was most likely that it wouldn't happen. At least not the first time.

"You're probably right. Thank you." Said Evangeline.

"Your welcome…?"

"Evangeline."

"Your welcome Evangeline."

Evangeline and Elizabeth smiled at each other as Will and Jack approached them.

"We've devised a plan." Said Will.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"We're going to…" started Will but was soon cut off by Jack.

"We're going to build a small raft to hold the lot of us, then we're going to sail towards Isle De Muerta, Evi there's someone I want you to meet." Explained Jack.

"Who?" asked Evangeline.

"Now, that's a surprise love."

Evangeline rolled her eyes playfully and left with Elizabeth to help collect wood for the raft. Although to Jack's amazement Will didn't follow to help, he had something to ask Jack.

"Who do you want her to meet Jack?" asked Will.

"If it truly concerns you, then I shall tell you. I want her to meet my father, and it's non of your business as to why I do, savvy eunuch?" Jack said all in one breathe.

Will just nodded and then left (along with Jack) to help the girls gather the wood.

**Two Hours Later…**

Two hours later the raft was set up and Jack and Evangeline were tying up the last knot to hold two logs together. Once they were done the group of four started to push the raft into the ocean. When the bottom was touching the water they all jumped on and were setting sail towards Isle De Muerta. Not just so that Jack could introduce Evangeline to his father, but also so that they could get a ship and weapons to rescue the rest of their crew.

* * *

**Okay so maybe this chapter wasn't as good as I said it would be, but the next one will be! Here's what's going to happen in the next one: 1) Evangeline tells Jack that she thinks that she may be pregnant. (Drama) 2) Jack introduces her to Teague. (More Drama) 3) They get a ship to rescue the crew (Even more Drama, with action to!) So as you can see the next chapter will be pretty good! So review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	9. Chapter Nine: Underestimating

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Okay, do here's chapter nine, I'll make it as long as possible because I know that I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that! Anyways, I hope everyone likes it and please, please, please review!!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Underestimating**

**The next day…**

While Will was rowing the raft he sat on the left hand side of the small raft while Elizabeth sat right next to him. Meanwhile Jack was sitting behind Elizabeth on the right hand side (also rowing) with Evangeline sitting crossed legged beside him.

Evangeline stared at her two hands as she played with her rings and bracelets. She placed a slim hand over her stomach and took in a deep sign. Even though it's only been a day or two she's been feeling very sick and nauseous and her stomach feels as though it's starting to swell a little.

Then, at that precise moment, when everyone was enjoying the peace and quite, it was soon ruined by Evangeline's body giving up and vomiting right into the deep blue ocean.

Jack placed the paddle on the raft and placed a comforting hand on Evangeline's back as she vomited. Will also put his paddle on the raft as him and Elizabeth looked back at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay love?" asked Jack and she sat upright.

"Yea…probably just sea sick, that's all." Lied Evangeline.

She knew that it wasn't seasickness. She's been on a raft for one whole week when she was just thirteen years old and she never vomited once. Now, she knew for a fact that she was pregnant.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth as she recalled her and Evangeline previews conversation.

"Yes I'm sure." She lied again.

Elizabeth turned her head to look forward but her and Evangeline both knew that it was a lie. Moments later when Will and Jack began to paddle once more Evangeline thought of a question that's completely off topic of sickness and pregnancy.

"Jack?" she asked Jack.

"Yes love." He responded still paddling.

"How exactly are we going to rescue your crew off of my brother's ship?"

"Well, first were going to Shipwreck Cove which is where the person that I want you to meet is, and then we'll ask him for a ship to borrow, of course he'll let me…"

"What makes you so sure of that?" she said interrupting him.

"Trust me, I'm sure."

Just then Elizabeth cut into the conversation as she saw a small island come into view. "Is that it Jack?" she asked.

"Aye, that be it love."

Evangeline winced as he called Elizabeth love. She knew that it was just a figure of speech but now that they were together she preferred it better when he only used it on her.

Will and Jack paddled further and faster towards the island and once they were close they lifted their paddles up on the raft and all four of them started to use their hands to push it slightly forward. They got off once the water was only foot deep and pulled the raft up onto the sand so that it wouldn't wash up and into the water. Just incase.

They all started to walk (following Jack's guidance of course) and once they've reached a small cabin, Jack took in a deep sign and turned to face the rest.

"Elizabeth, Will, what I need you to do is go to the nearest port on this island, and tell them that Jack Sparrow is in need for a ship and has permission to take one by captain Teague, and also need four swords and pistols for the rescuing, savvy?" said Jack in all one breath. _Why can't he ever say the complicated things slower? _Questioned Will.

"Understood…" said Will as his brain was still trying to gather up all of the information that Jack had told them.

Will left in search of a port but Elizabeth lugged behind for a brief moment, and then she begin to follow Will to the port. _Captain Teague…That sounds familiar… _Questioned Elizabeth, but soon shrugged it off and left for the mission.

Meanwhile Jack pulled Evangeline towards the door, about to knock when…

"Jack…" interrupted Evangeline.

Jack put his hand down and turned around to face Evangeline.

"What is it Evi?"

"I-I…um, I think I might be…well…I am…I'm…I'm..." stuttered Evangeline. Telling a guy you're having a baby is not easy that's for sure.

"What it is?"

"Um…I'll tell you later." She finally concluded.

Jack raised his hand and knocked on the door. While they waited for someone to answer the door Jack wrapped his arm around her waist as she cuddled into his chest. Just then a tall normal sized man opened up the door and stared at Jack with a questioning face. He had dark hair, tanned skin, a long red coat and other beads and trinkets scattered around in his hair with lots of bracelets and what not around his wrists and waist. He reminded Evangeline a lot like Jack actually.

**Teague's POV**

Captain Teague Sparrow strummed the strings on his light brown guitar. All in all nothing major happened today. All he did was create new music on his guitar and read over the book of rules for pirates. After all, he was keeper of the code he sort of needed to know this type of stuff. Just then as he was calm and relaxed while playing his guitar he got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Teague placed down his guitar and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he found something that he hated finding. _Why did Jack have to bring one of his wenches with him?_ Questioned Teague. His son always drinks numerous amounts of rum, while sleeping with corset wearing wenches from Tortuga. It always pained him to see him bring one over to his cabin. There was always tension between them. It also bothered him that how they think that he loves them by introducing them to his family, but really all he's trying to do is woo them the night after.

"Hello Jackie." Came the husky voice of Teague.

"Can we come in?" questioned Jack.

"Of course." He stepped out of the way and let the two in. He wasn't going to lie but this wench is quite beautiful. He was also surprised that she was wearing pirate clothes instead of the regular dress and corset.

"How are you?" asked Jack and they all sat down at the wooden table.

"Who are you?" rudely interrupted Teague as he pointed to Evangeline.

Jack placed two hands on both of her shoulders as he introduced her. "This, is Evangeline Barbossa, she's me girl. Evangeline…this, is my…father." Said Jack.

Evangeline's eyes widened a little. She had never once expected Jack to be introducing her to his father. _I suppose it is a good thing though. I mean, we are having a baby and all…_Thought Evangeline.

"Nice to meet you." Said Evangeline as she extended a hand for him to shake.

Teague took it consciously and glared forward at Jack. "May I have a word with you…alone." He said to Jack.

Evangeline looked a little taken a back. She had been nothing but nice to him. But she decided to forget about it. She sat down on the chair as Jack and Teague left into the corner of the room behind her.

"Jackie…why do you always bring those sudden wenches here to me cabin?" argued Teague in frustration.

"She's not a wench, she's Barbossa's sister." Shot back Jack.

"…Is Barbossa fine with this?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Everybody as been asking him that question lately.

"No…but that's not me point. The point is that I love 'er and I came here to tell you that…not to _ask_ you that." Said Jack.

Teague looked at the floor and took in a deep sign. "You only think you love her Jackie. You really don't. I know you don't." He said in a soft voice.

"What makes you think that I don't?"

"…If you can prove it…then I'll believe you."

And that was all he said. He left Jack and slammed the door on the way out. Evangeline sat up and walked towards Jack with tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't like me does he?" she asked as Jack put two comforting hands around her and led her out of the cabin.

"He like you love. He just doesn't know that he does."

Evangeline softly smiled at him. Jack leaned in closer and closer but they got interrupted by Will and Elizabeth shouting at them.

"Jack…we've got a ship." Said Will painting for breath.

Just then Jack remembered that he had forgotten to ask about the ship. _Oh well…He wants me prove that I love 'er then I'll get him back…_ thought Jack devilishly.

"Did you get his permission?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yep! Every word, now move it go! Go! Go!' shouted and lied Jack and he scooted them away with his hands for them to get to work.

* * *

Once the black pearl was in sight Jack through down the rope and helped Evangeline get down. Once she had climbed down, she started to swim towards the ship. The reason why she was going was because her brother would allow her to come aboard. And then once she has them distracted, the crew will come up behind them and starts to fight while Evangeline makes her way towards the cellar to free Gibbs.

Evangeline started to climb up the boat with all of her strength. Then as she made the top, she threw her leg over the edge and pushed herself to roll onto the ship with a loud noise. All of the heads turned to her as she stood up.

Barbossa soon pushed himself in front of the crowd to see what they were all staring at. When he saw his sister there drenched with water a smirk played across his face.

"I knew that you'd be back Evi." Said Barbossa.

Evangeline forced a tear to stroll down her face. (Don't worry it's all part of the plan!) "J-Jack's...dead." Sobbed Evangeline.

The crew in front of her started to chuckle while Evangeline ranted on about how he didn't deserve to die and how they needed to get a life. Just then the crew flew silent as one of the crewmembers got shot in the back. They all turned to see who had shot him and what they saw was Jack Sparrow holding up a pistol while standing on the railing smirking.

"Thanks for the distraction love." Said Jack.

"Your welcome." Said Evangeline rather cheerfully as her fake tears stopped coming. Evangeline smirked. The look that her brother gave her was to die for!

Evangeline and Jack pulled out their swords and started to fight as Will and Elizabeth came up for battle on the opposite sides of the ship with swords as well. Evangeline and one of the members of her brother's crew fought viciously, but it soon ended as she dug her sword into his chest.

Once he was on lying on the deck dead, she snuck her way below deck towards the cellars.

"Gibbs…Gibbs…" whispered Evangeline as she walked further and further towards his cell.

"Who's there lad?" questioned Gibbs seconds before Evangeline came into the view.

"I'm Evangeline Barbossa. I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth and Will kept fighting the crew but soon stopped as Jack saw Evangeline make her way up on the deck with Gibbs by her side.

"ON THREE?" she shouted to Jack.

"ONE…" started counting Jack as he dug his sword into the stomach of the person he was fighting.

"TWO…" Shouted Elizabeth as she finished off her person and quickly made her way towards the edge of the ship.

"THREE…" Shouted Will as him, Elizabeth, Jack, Evangeline and Gibbs ran towards the edge of the ship and dive off of it, leaving the crew dumfounded and injured behind them.

They climbed up and onto their ship and were left breathless on the deck.

"Jack…should we prepare the cannons?" painted Will.

"No!" shouted Evangeline. "My brother's on there! We can't just kill him."

"…The girl's got a point lad…" said Jack.

"Then what do we do?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I say we go back there and get him…I'm his sister he'll compromise." Said Evangeline.

Jack nodded slowly. He eventually agreed to help her retrieve Barbossa. Even if it wasn't quite according to plan, he knew that family was important. And that sometimes you need to put your own life in risk to save them.

Jack and Evangeline climbed up on the ship once again, although this time when they reached the top the crew wasn't up to talk…they were up to fight. They immediately rushed towards the couple and started to fight. Minutes later of fighting, Jack and Evangeline were pushed on opposite sides of the ship.

Even though her and Jack were somewhat winning in this situation, Evangeline's brain still gave her the thought that this was her last moment on earth. I mean what did she think that she was going to do? Kill every one of them and then lead her brother to kill Jack? _This is my entire fault…_Thought Evangeline. She was constantly blaming herself for even bringing up the idea of coming back and onto the ship to take her brother and blow up the rest of the crew. Jack must really love her if he accepted.

After killing another men and making her way towards another she concluded that this would be a good moment to tell Jack that they were going to have a baby. Just incase he does die, or if she does, she wants him to know. He _has_ to know.

"JACK!" She shouted to Jack, as they were both in the middle of a sword fight on different sides of the ship.

"WHAT?" He shouted back not losing eye contact with the person he was fighting with.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

"I DON'T THINK THAT KNOW IS A GOOD TIME LOVE."

"IT'S IMPORTANT."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"JACK…I'M PREGNANT!"

This got everyone's attention. And by everyone she doesn't just mean her and Jack and maybe her brother. She means her, Jack, her brother, the member's of the crew and Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs who were beside them on the other ship. This would take some explaining to do…

* * *

**So how did you all like it? It took me awhile to write, it's nine pages long!!!! So, I really hope that everyone liked it, please review and new chapter should be up sooner, I promise!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	10. Chapter Ten: I've Got Proof

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Okay, so I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner, I was on vacation but I'm back now! So, I hope everyone likes this chapter and please review, also thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story along the way I really appreciate it:)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I've Got Proof**

No one would have thought that Jack Sparrow would have a moment in his life where he would have nothing to say. But here he stands completely frozen from shock with his mouth slightly parted and his sword dropped to the ground without realization. Jack was completely silent; as was everyone else. Including Evangeline.

Evangeline buried her head into her hands and groaned, she couldn't believe that she had just shouted something that embarrassing and important out for the world to know. _Out for her brother to know._

She raised her head from her hands and found Jack still in the same position starring at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Jack?" asked Evangeline.

The tension rose in her body as she realized that about 30 people were starring at her and Jack. It made her even more uncomfortable that the boat across from them had heard as well, and were also starring.

"Jack, you have to do something." Pleaded Evangeline, and soon regretted it.

Because at that very moment, was when Jack's eyes rolled back, and his body gave up sending him to hit smack down onto the wood of the deck. Jack Sparrow had fainted.

Random members of the crew rushed towards Jack. Will cut loose a rope and swung his way over, as well as Elizabeth and Gibbs. Will quickly cut through the small crowd and lifted up his arm to check his pulse.

"He's got no pulse. I need a bucket of water, and two wet cloths…NOW!" shouted Will to the crew.

Shortly after two men came with the needed supplies. Will took one of the soaked cloths and put it behind Jack's neck and another one on his forehead.

He then grabbed the bucket full of water and dumped it onto Jack's head. Jack's eyes bolted open as his body coughed up the salty seawater that the men had giving him.

"W-what happened?" stuttered Jack as he slowly rose to his feet with the clothes falling off of his body.

"Well…" started Will. "Evangeline told you that she was pregnant and you sort of…passed out."

Then it hit Jack. _I'm going to be a father._ He repeated in his mind.

"Evi…" called out Jack as Evangeline made her way slowly, nervously and awkwardly through the now very large crowd.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"We need to talk love." Said Jack.

"Yea…we do." She said only above a whisper.

At the same moment Jack and Evangeline looked up at the crew with a look that said: _Do you mind?_ The crew and everyone else parted except for one man. Hector Barbossa.

"We need to talk Jack." He said.

"I'm sorry, I busy talking with your sister right now." Said Jack with a smirk on his face. You could tell that he would do anything to not have that talk with him.

"You can talk with 'er later." He said sternly and then he pulled Jack way and into his cabin.

"WHAT WERE 'YE THINKING?" he yelled immediately as the door shut behind them.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" shouted back Jack. Which was true he didn't know what he was thinking. He's done this a lot with girls, and not one of them ever got pregnant.

Barbossa's face softened a little but not a lot. He did feel a touch of guilt for the couple though; I mean these things don't happen on purpose. At least not with Jack they don't.

"Jack…she's me sister." He said softly. This was a side of Barbossa that Jack's never seen. But who could blame him? Jack would be pretty upset if Barbossa got his sister pregnant. And yes Jack does have a sister. Her name is Holly Sparrow. Holly Sophia Sparrow. They don't ever talk though, that's why he had never mentioned her.

"I know…but, I love 'er. And I'll take care of her. You've got nothing to worry about Hector." These words surprised Jack as much as they did to Barbossa. But it was the truth and every once and a while, the truth must be said.

"I know you do Jack but, it's a known fact, Imagine this, 'ye wouldn't feel so good if you had a sister and I got her pregnant, would 'ye Jack?"

Jack didn't expect him to mention him having a sister. He knew that he meant only hypothetically but he's already lied to Hector so much, that he feels the need to pay him back. Pay him back with the truth.

"No need to imagine." Said Jack.

"…What do you mean?"

Jack took in a deep sign.

"I do have a sister…her name is Holly. We never talk though, you would be the first person to know that."

"Why haven't 'ye told anyone Jack?"

"As I said before…we never talk, we hate each other. Why would I tell anybody that I hate my family? Now that wouldn't make a good first impression now would it Hector?"

"You do make bad first impressions Jack."

"Better then that though."

"…How?"

"My bad impressions that you say I do usually involve, me being drunk or barging in a very unusual matter and if I throw in that I was a homeless boy living on the streets, with no mother, an abusive father, and a hated sister what do you think that they would think of me? Huh? And now to tope it all of when I thought that it couldn't get any worse I'm going to be a father and I don't know how to damn well be one because mine never paid any god damn attention to me!" yelled Jack with all of his might.

Jack was painting for breath with tears flooding in his eyes that he refused to let out. He couldn't believe that he had just told him this, and Barbossa couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Jack I…I never knew." He finally said.

"Well now you do…I've got to go." Said Jack sternly and quickly as he barged out of the room leaving Barbossa to pool in sadness behind the closed door.

Jack walked up the deck to notice that all eyes were on him and all eyes looked as if they were in tears.

"What happened?" whispered jack to the sobbing Evangeline.

"Jack…we all heard. I'm sorry…I-I never knew. I know that you're going to be a good father…don't go after your father's mistakes…please don't, I know you won't." she whispered back as more tears streamed down his face.

Jack couldn't believe it. _They all heard…_he thought.

Just then Jack started to walk away and towards the edge of the boat. If Evangeline hadn't spoke soon like she did you would have thought that he was going to commit suicide.

"Jack where are you going?" she asked as Jack cut the rope and place himself in position to swing.

"I'll be back love, I have somebody to prove wrong." And with that said Jack swung over to the boat next to them.

He loosened up the rope and the miniature boat that was on the side of the large boat flew onto the water. Jack lifted himself over the edge and started to climb down, and he soon placed himself into the boat and started to paddle towards shipwreck cove. His dad wanted proof, he's got proof.

* * *

**Okay, so there's chapter ten I hope everyone liked it and I know that some of the character's may seem a bit OOC, but when you have a lot of drama all of there anger that was bottled up inside sort of just let's loose and they will seem a bit not in character. But I hope everyone liked this chapter and please review! Also, I'm sorry for the slight cussing that Jack used, I hope no one minded.**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Proof and Another Secret

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Okay, so here's chapter eleven! Hope you like it and sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I went on vacation for about a week and I forgot to update before I left, and I couldn't there so... what are you going to do, right? Anyways, I hope you like it and please review:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Proof And Another Secret**

Jack rowed the small boat up onto shore the got out. He pulled the boat further onto the soft sand so that the waves wouldn't carry it off. He then placed the paddle on top of the boat and headed towards the cabin. His dads cabin.

Jack walked up the steppes and hesitated in front of the door. _How can I tell my dad that I'm going to be a father?_ He wondered. Jack never once thought that he would even fall in love, then again becoming a father. Having this kid around will make some big life changes for them for sure. Jack will have less daring adventures. He might even have to give up the ship to get a house.

_Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths…_Jack told himself. He finally lifted his fist and knocked on the door. About a few seconds later Captain Teague answered it with a confused look on his face.

"I think that this is the most you've ever visited me in a lifetime." He said as he noticed that Jack came just earlier today as well.

"I got proof." Said Jack.

Captain Teague looked at his son with a look that said: _How???? _But all he did was step to the side and let Jack come in. Once he was in Teague closed the door and turned to face his son.

"How could you have possibly gotten proof Jackie?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You wanted me to get proof, so I did. To tell you the truth mate, I didn't know how I was 'gonna get some, but then it came…"

Teague looked at Jack with anticipation. He could tell that he was stalling so that he wouldn't need to tell him now.

"….Earlier today, Evi told me that she was…" he continued. "…She's pregnant. Dad."

Teague's eyes opened up so wide that it almost seemed fake. His son's having a baby. _Jack's_ having a baby. _I can't believe this…_ he thought. Teague had always thought that none of his kids would have children, with there rebellious ways. If you had asked him a year ago which child do you think will have a kid first he would have said Holly. Even if it was just by accident. But Jack? In love? Family? Now, that wasn't something that you would here every day.

Teague looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"That ain't proof son." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack softly.

"A girl getting pregnant means that you got her pregnant. Wither or not you make a good father tells you if you really love her."

"So you didn't love mom then?" shot back Jack. He couldn't stand his dad treating him like this when he wasn't a good father himself.

Teague looked up with watering eyes. You could tell that he was hurt. But all Jack did was walk behind him and leave with slamming the door.

* * *

"What did he mean by 'I've got someone to prove wrong'?" asked Elizabeth. Clearly the fight was over and everyone was either listening or starring at Evangeline, or they were huddled in separate groups talking about her and Jack.

"When Jack told me that he had someone for me to meet, he introduced me to his father, and that's why he sent you two away to get the ship." She explained.

"Who's Jack's dad?" asked Will.

"I don't know if he would want me to tell you that Will. You'll have to ask him." She said. Pretty much all of Jack's secrets where out in the open, she should try not to tell anymore.

"Wait a minute…." Said Elizabeth softly, but loud enough for Will and her to here. "When Jack was telling us what to do to get the ship he said that Captain Teague gave us their permission. There for you would have had to asked him for permission, and you said that Jack introduced you to his dad so…"

Evangeline's eyes widened. She knew where she was going with this. _Please don't say it Elizabeth, please don't say it…_

"Oh my god, CAPTAIN TEAGUE IS JACK'S DAD?" She shouted out loud. Then she looked at all of the eyes starring at her in disbelieve.

Just then Barbossa came up from his cabin from hearing the news. "Evi, did you know this?" he asked.

"Yes, remember you told me to go ask him who his dad was but I never got a chance to tell you, remember?"

"Aye. I remember. I can't believe it…"

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter eleven, sorry that it was so short! Next chapter will be Jack and Evangeline talking about baby names and other stuff, and something else that's very sad but I can't tell you or it won't surprise you!!!! Anyways, hope you liked it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	12. Chapter Twelve:The Truth About Holly

**The Truth Behind The Eyes**

**Note: Here's chapter twelve, now this is the last chapter of this story! I know it's sad isn't it? But oh well, all good things come to an end right? So please review and tell me what you think, you guys have been great, I really appreciate all of the support I got, so I hope you like this chapter it's pretty sad!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Truth About Holly**

Jack couldn't take it any more. Here he was telling his dad probably the greatest thing that will ever happen to him and he completely shuts him down. _Why am I even talking to him? _Questioned Jack. His dad has done nothing but bad to him, so why is he still in his life?

Once his dad said that him having a child wasn't proof he left. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't…

Jack walked down the wooden steps of the cabin door and started to make his way down the land towards his small boat. But while he was walking his dad stopped him.

"Jackie wait!" he hollered as he came near him.

"I don't want anything to do with you." Said Jack as he continued to make his way towards the boat, without even looking at him.

"Just two minutes…please." He pleaded.

Jack took in a deep sign and turned around slowly.

"What do you want?" asked Jack.

Teague took in a deep sign and stepped forward before he began to speak. "What I said earlier…it came out the wrong way. What I meant was that having a child doesn't mean that you love her. Now, you think that everything's going to be okay, and I believe you, but you have to know that things change. Having a kid is a lot of responsibility Jackie. Having a kid means less rum, less adventure and more work. But if you just stick to it, and if you _really_ love her…then you'll be fine."

Jack looked up at his father with tear rimmed eyes that he refused to let loose.

"…You were right," he continued. ", I didn't love your mother. I'm sorry, if I had loved her then life would have been easy for you and your sister… especially your sister. The truth is that…Monica was…" he paused. (Monica is his mother) "…She was a wench. You came and everything changed…I decided to be with her during the pregnancy but right after, Holly came and I couldn't handle it anymore. I started drinking more then often, ignoring you when you cry, staying out after hours, making it harder for your mom. You and Holly would always ask me why so many guys came to see Monica, and I would always tell you…it's her job."

Jack looked up at his father as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He truly did feel a touch of sadness for him. But Jack knew that he wouldn't let his childhood ruin the one of his child.

"What happened next?" asked Jack barely above a whisper.

"…You mother said that she had enough, that it wasn't a full service job and that she had other things to do. More important things to do, is what she said. She was about to leave when we got in that huge fight with the other ship. You were only eight while Holly was only seven. I really didn't want to trade you in for the jewel but I had to Jackie. I needed the money, your mother was leaving anyways, and I knew that no matter where you were you were getting better care then what I was giving to you. Sure you were stuck in a jail cell, but they still fed you. If you had stayed with me you would have barely gotten a meal a day. I did it for the best…even if it didn't seem that way."

Jack truly did feel sorry for his dad. All this time he had running through his mind that his mom was the best out of two. But now he thinks nothing more of her then a filthy no good wench who apparently had 'more important things to do' then care for her own two children.

"I have to go…I'm sorry." Finally said Jack in a whisper as he turned around and stepped into the boat.

* * *

"Yes I remember, I just can't believe it," said Barbossa but the crew soon got interrupted by Jack climbing up the side of the boat. Once he got up there and landed on the deck he asked: 

"I'm guessing that the fight is over then?"

* * *

Later on that night everyone was in their own ships and setting sail in different directions They all decided to just give up on the stupid fight and go their own ways. Barbossa of course had something to do with this. Sometimes when your sister is pregnant with the enemie things change. Especially when the larger amount of people don't even consider Jack has an enemy anymore, more like the boy who we feel bad for. 

In Jack's cabin, him and Evangeline were talking while lying down in his bed. It was late at night and the rest of his crew were in bed so her and Jack were in the covers with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder.

" I was thinking that we should start coming up with some baby name Jack." Said Evangeline softly has she looked up at him.

"So soon? The baby's only like three days old love." He responded as he perked his eyes open and looked down at her.

"I know, but it will be fun. I was thinking that maybe we could name the baby after someone in our families."

"We could do that love. Let me see…what's your dad's name?"

"Christopher James Barbossa. What's yours?"

"Teague Nicholas Sparrow. What about if it's a girl?"

"Then…what's your moms name?"

"Monica Anne Cortez."

"Monica…I like that name…but why isn't her last name Sparrow. Didn't her and your dad ever get married?"

Jack took in a deep sign. "Do you really want to know love?"

"The more we know about each other then the happier our marriage will be." She responded.

Jack took in yet another deep sign and then he responded. "My mom…was a wench. 'Member when I told you that I got in a sword fight when I was eight? Well, it wouldn't matter if she had died or not because she was going to leave Holly and me that day anyways. She never loved us. She was just doing her job. My dad only left us because he knew that he couldn't take care of us."

"Jack…" she said in a whisper. "Who's Holly?"

"My sister."

"How come you never mentioned her?"

"…She's not the best person in the world." He replied dryly.

"She can't be that bad! Tell me about her." She asked as she cuddled into his chest again.

"Well…She has tanned skin, deep brown eyes, black hair…"

"You mean she looks just like you?" said Evangeline with a smile on her face.

"Nah, we have the same skin, hair and eyes but our facial expressions are different. I look very much like my dad while Holly looked exactly like mom. We used to be the best of friends…we did everything together, we were almost ashamed that we were related…" Jack chuckled the last part. He was just joking though; it was just an expression to show how close they were.

"Then mom and dad started fighting more and more, strange pirates started knocking on our door looking for our mom, me and Holly drifted further and further apart. When dad left us she began to think that it was my entire fault. Blamed everything on me because I was the first-born. We got separated. We never talked since then. She became exactly like mom, drinks, became a wench, and she's addicted to drugs. It won't be to long before she dies…" Jack chocked out the last part but still decided to continue. "She can hold a grudge forever love trust me. Sometimes, when I occasionally stop by Tortuga for more rum, we would see each other. You could tell that she had been crying, you could tell that she wants to talk to me but something's stopping her…some things don't change."

Evangeline let a tear fall down her cheek and so did Jack. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "You life's going to change though Jack. No more sadness, we'll live beach side in a small cottage, with the kid running around…everything will be fine." She said softly.

"I miss her so much Evi…" he said softly.

"I know, I know…" Evangeline stroked a piece of Jack's hair a she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jack deepened the kiss by rolling her on her back so that now he was on top of her. Soon they parted and they now lay sided by side looking at each other.

"If the baby's a girl…I want you to name her Holly. It will be good for you Jack." Said Evangeline.

"If it's a boy, I want to name it Christopher, after your dad…and plus it's my middle name."

"It is?"

Jack nodded and they smiled at each other. Then Jack knew that they would be together forever. Just seeing her smile makes him forget about everything, forget about his mom, his dad, and his sister. Forget about his enemies and start thinking about the present. Because his future is Evangeline, and all he wants to ever think about…is her.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay, so when I was writing this chapter I realized that it sounded like a good way to end it, but I **_**might**_** make a sequel but I don't know, because I still have lots of other ideas for great Pirates of the Caribbean stories, and I'm working on two other stories now, so maybe when I get those finished up I'll consider it. But I'll try to finish up those other fics as soon as possible because I like writing Pirates the most!! I hope you liked this story and please review and tell me what you thought!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


End file.
